


My Makoto

by yikes_my_face



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [5]
Category: Free!, Inspired by ask-the-iwatobi-gems AU
Genre: Inspired by Daph's art on ask-the-iwatobi-gems, Memories, Physical Abuse, Tears, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is attacked by other gems for being a chrysolite. Haruka is enraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is who we are (DISCONTINUED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478960) by [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/pseuds/Tobio112). 



> Hey there! This work was inspired by some art on ask-the-iwatobi-gems on tumblr. I got permisson from the artist to write this, so thanks Daph! I hope you enjoy!

“Hey! You, Chrysolite!”

Makoto turned around. He was used to being addressed as such, as chrysolite gems were considered to be part of the lowest of the low. He was met with a group of about five or six gems, all serving Pink Diamond, Kisumi, or Yellow Diamond, Seijuurou.

“Can I help you?” He spoke evenly. “Because if not, I really need to get back to Commander Haruka-“

The other gems began to move in on him, surrounding the chrysolite in a circle-like formation. The tallest of the group laughed harshly. “You’re not needed here.”

“E-Excuse me?” Makoto stuttered slightly.

“Don’t you get it?” another gem snickered. “You’re a chrysolite. Someone like you doesn’t belong here. You belong in the slums, or better yet, back in the ground where no one will dig you up ever again!”

Makoto gulped slightly. “That’s not… I don’t…”

“No one wants you here, not even Blue Diamond! You’re just a worthless, replaceable chrysolite.”

Makoto felt his eyes starting to burn, water starting to cloud his vision.

“Ha! You’re the most pathetic chrysolite I’ve ever seen!”

“Look, he’s shaking!”

“Aww, is the little gem scared?”

They all proceeded to jeer and laugh whilst Makoto could only stand frozen.

The tallest spoke again. “Hey, Commander Haruka isn’t here, so let’s have some fun with our little chrysolite over here.” He said with a smirk.

Despite Makoto’s best attempt at holding back his tears, one made it’s way down his cheek. It was followed by another one, and yet another one after that.

The group began to attack him both physically and verbally now, punching him until he was on the floor, his hands covering his gem under the nape of his neck on his back to keep it safe from the kicks that were being sent this way. His hands were slapped and kicked, stinging so badly, flinching at every touch, and hurting everywhere. He curled up into a fetal position, his knees close to his chest.

“Ha! Look at him!”

“He can’t even fight back! How pathetic!”

“Look, he’s stopped moving!”

 _'I'm sorry, Commander...'_  Makoto thought as his attackers continued their abuse.

``

Blue Diamond, or Haruka, had been waiting for over thirty minutes now for Makoto to return. His second-in-command had been sent to retrieve more data from Yellow Diamond on the plant named Earth and it’s inhabitants. With a sigh, he left his office and set to the halls in search of the chrysolite.

He’d been looking for about five or ten minutes when he heard laughter, but not of a good sort. He followed the voices down the hallway.

“Ha! Look at him!”

“He can’t even fight back! How pathetic!”

“Look, he’s stopped moving!”

And so Haruka looked, and on the ground was Makoto. His chrysolite.

His Makoto…

_Haruka slammed his office door, causing the chrysolite in the corner to flinch slightly. He had a grimace set deep into his face, stalking over to the gem._

_“Why was I given a chrysolite? I’m Blue Diamond, I deserve a better gem!”_

_SLAP!_

_“They’re weak!”_

_SLAP!_

_“They’re stupid!”_

_SLAP!_

_“C-Commander Haruka, I’m sorry!”_

_SLAP!_

_“Please, Sir!”_

_SLAP!_

_“M-Mercy, Sir. Please…”_

_It wasn’t until weeks later when Haruka had gotten to know Makoto better that he realized just how horrible his actions had been towards the chrysolite. He apologized profusely, which Makoto had accepted. Too easily, in Haruka’s book, but accepted the apology none-the-less._

To see Makoto going through such abuse now, it enraged Haruka. He heard nothing other than yelling in his ears, realizing it was his own thoughts.

_‘I HATE THEM!’_

“What do you worthless, weak gems think you’re doing to _my_ second?!” Haruka snarled.

“C-Commander Haruka!” the assailants stuttered.

“C-Commander?” Makoto slurred slightly, opening his eyes a little.

“A-Ah, Commander, sorry… We were just messing around!” The tallest nervously spoke. “It-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Haruka had easily swiped his blade across the gem’s throat, letting the body fall to the ground.

Haruka turned. “Who’s next?”

The group of gems fled, leaving only Makoto on the ground, scared and in pain.

“C-Commander Haruka, I’m sorry,” Makoto whispered.

Haruka hushed him and knelt down beside him, looping one arm around the chrysolite’s back and the other under his knees. He carefully lifted the gem up.

“C-Commander, wait! You don’t have to-“

“Shut up, Makoto.”

And so Makoto did. The rest of the way back to Haruka’s chamber was silent, other than the clacking of Haruka’s boots on the floor and the occasional whimper or hiss of pain from Makoto.

Once in the room, Haruka gently laid Makoto down and grabbed the small medical kit out of the cabinet it was usually stored in. He cleaned Makoto’s injuries and sent messages to both Pink and Yellow Diamond, alerting them of their soldiers behavior.

When Haruka turned back to Makoto, the gem had his arms wrapped around his knees, staring at the floor.

“I’m sorry for causing so much trouble.” Makoto spoke softly.

Haruka sighed. “Makoto, it’s not your fault. They shouldn’t have-“

“Yes they should’ve. I only bring you down. By having me as your second, I’m bringing down your reputation and the respect you should have. Even a pearl would be more socially acceptable as a second.”

“But I don’t want a pearl. I want Makoto.”

“Sir?”

“How many times do I have to tell you. It’s Haru.” Haruka sighed, shaking his head. “And besides. Makoto is the only one I need at my side. You are one of the strongest, smartest people I know. Trust me, Makoto. You’re the only one worthy of standing by my side.” Haruka placed a gentle kiss on Makoto’s forehead.

Makoto closed his eyes and a soft smile fell across his face along with a slight blush. “If Pink Diamond knew about us…” He said after a moment.

“Don’t worry about him. It’s just you and I right now. Let me take care of you for once.”

Makoto sighed but nodded. “Okay. I love you Com-… Haru…”

“And I, you. My Makoto.” 


End file.
